The orgins of the Mythical Pendants:The pendant of mud
Prolouge pov: TaintedBlood The Dark shadowy figure creeped towards TaintedBlood,Ice cold blue eyes fixed on him. Then it said "TaintedBlood,Find the scroll that finds the key to succession to your life and soul" it whispered in a riddly manor. The beast stared into TaintedBlood eyes. " NO,i don't want to hurt or KILL sump, she is my friend" TaintedBlood explained. The Ice Cold eyes of the beast narrowed fiercely and then bellowed "You have no friends,they are fakes! they will betray you,no one needs friends like them!"."Do you know who i am? too hard? My name in DarkStalker!" the beast calmly said. "but-but how? Kinkajou turned you into peacemaker!" TaintedBlood was surprised and his spines shivers.He could not believe that DarkStalker was right infront of him and his own talons. " well You made this Shadow Dragon, so i just so happened to slip out of Peacemaker's body, or well my body and went inside!" DarkStalker claimed. TaintedBlood whimpered "TaintedBlood,this will make you well known! In history, that's what you want... isn't it." It was true that TaintedBlood wanted that... but that way... but he gladly expected. DarkStalker chuckled "Good choice!" then he took TaintedBlood by the hand, then they flew off, out of the cave. Part 1 Traitor Chapter 1 a day later pov:TaintedBlood TaintedBlood was flying other the Mud kingdom,at a certain point he dived down to the ground.Then he went to a market and met up with sump."There you are!" said Sump excitedly TaintedBlood was nervous,"So where are we going,you are the one who ask me to come with you!" she said happily " You.... I mean... uh... we are going to the... uh... the... My house! ya,my house". TaintedBlood said nervously trying not to scare her about what would happen.Then they stared flying to TaintedBlood's place."Soooo,how are the others?" sump asked TaintedBlood turn his head and then said "They are doing good,Really good!" TaintedBlood responded.They kept flying,TaintedBlood was trying to smile but he could not,he had so many thoughts going threw is head.Will Sump ever forgive me? What would happen after?I can't let this happen! But i need fame! TaintedBlood is my name... maybe this is my Tainted destiny!Then he snapped out of it,there was no time for questions."Want to get a cow or two?" sump asked she had a smile on her face. "Uh...Sure!" Taintedblood responded. TaintedBlood Was flying in place now,Sump attacked two cows killing them both then called "Come on down here!Lunch is served!" TaintedBlood gladly Flew down gentle to feast.He knew he would regret killing her,but it was for his destiny be "perfect"."Hey,sump wanna do something else on the way to my cave?" TaintedBlood said trying to spend more time with her before her murder."What,why? I have been exited for the surprise since yesterday!" Sump said sadly.TaintedBlood could not stop thinking things like,Why should i listen to darkstalker?How does he knows i'm a animus?Is this good for a relationship?I don't want to,but it is for my destiny and fame!."Are you ok?" Sump asked,quickly TaintedBlood snapped out of it and then replied "uh-Yeah I-I'm just fine...Very fine in fact!" He said it in a hurried manner."Lets take a walk just in case ok?" Sump asked TaintedBlood and Sump's eyes met each others."Helllllllllllloooooooooooooooooo"Sump said that startled TaintedBlood then he said "huh?OH RIGHT!YES... i mean ya sure why not take a walk...uh...ya...a walk would be very nice for you....i mean...uh....us ya us!" He said nervously. Chapter 2 pov:TaintedBlood "Are you alright?You have been sounding nervous for a while..." Sump Asked,Sump cared about TaintedBlood.He looked at his talons then at sump,"Ya,i'm fine!" TaintedBlood said,then he took a deep breath."How about we got on separate walks,what i mean by that is not together... is that alright with you Sump?" TaintedBlood said,then Sump replied "Sure!" she sounded happy as usually.That made him even more anxious about killing Sump,he could image the happiness being wiped off her face.He slithered off into a field,the wind howled and a mouse rushed across the field,TaintedBlood grabbed the mouse gently,but tight enough it would not get out.He looked at it's large eyes,long tail,large ears,and fur,then let it go free.It scurried down his neck down to his back then his tail,then running off.He sighed and then sat down to think more about this.Something started whispering in his ear "Why are you delaying it?"it ask,it was DarkStalker.He met the Cold gaze of DarkStalker,he sweated."I don't want to do this,i don't have the stomach for it..." TaintedBlood explained then replied "If you don't do it,i will bind your mouth up you lizard!" DarkStalker hissed.TaintedBlood sighed,then a tear ran down his face "But...but... i don't want to..." he sobbed.DarkStalker vanished into thin air,someone was walking up to TaintedBlood so he looked back and saw Sump."Are you alright?" Sump asked her voice was kind and comforting her large body build was not intimidating but rather looked harmless.Sump was a gently giant "No" TaintedBlood admitted "You should run or fly while you still can" He suggested His eyes and sump's eyes met she was confused "Why?" she asked "You seem fine to me" She added on.TaintedBlood yawned then replied with "Because i'm a monster,i could leap at you any second,i'm untrustworthy and...meant to kill" his eyes narrowed at sump,as she was crying TaintedBlood felt bad,but it is what he had to do to keep here alive.Then he looked at the ground for a moment then looked back up,sump was flying away "Wise choice" he whispered to him self "Wise...choice" he whispered again. Chapter 3 pov:Sump Sump was flying to her home sobbing,she spotted the sea.Then suddenly she heard wing beats behind her,she turned he head around and saw TaintedBlood flying after her.She started flying fast as thoughts went threw her head,Why would he betray me?Will i make it home?Will i ever been safe?She dived and then flew back up trying to lose TaintedBlood,but he was still behind her.Then TaintedBlood called out "Sump,it was joke!come here you silly dragon!" she stopped sobbing and flew towards him.She wiped her tears "That was such a mean joke,why did you do that to me it scared my half to death!" she shouted at him angered.She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down,then her stomach rumbled "Maybe we could get another cow?" Sump suggested TaintedBlood looked unamused "We just had one!" he replied he was not thrilled about that suggestion."But i'm hungry" Sump complained to be honestest she was always hungry.Her front talons were still shuffling,"Can you hand me your pendant i have you?" TaintedBlood asked Sump took the pendant off her neck and gave it to TaintedBlood "Thank you sump" he said,she felt glad that she helped him a bit then she replied with "Your very much welcome!".TaintedBlood flew off,he had saw something he was interested in,then she went to hatch another cow,she hunted one down killing it,bringing it back.She started biting and eating the Cow,it's blood covered Sump's snout and jaws.She went over to a near by river and washed herself TaintedBlood came over to her caring a rabbit in his jaws."Here you go"He said giving it to sump to eat "Thank you TaintedBlood" she thanked him happily she had forgave him for that mean joke."No problem,Sump" he Replied nervously.She could tell something was wrong for sure,was he hungry?Stressed?Wondering who he really was?or maybe what he could have ended up as if he was born in the Rainforest kingdom?Sump started feeling dizzy thoughts were whirl ling threw her mind like a hurricane going across a island,it was wild.She fell down because of it and rested TaintedBlood was worried "Are you ok?" he said quickly Sump looked at him "Ya,i'm fine i'm just a little dizzy" She replied as she rested her wings against the lush green grass as she gazed up at the sky.He muscles were relaxed,she was relaxed it was just perfect.The breeze running past her like wild rabbits running away in ,TaintedBlood was clearly stressing out.She glanced over at him,his back was to her then he sighed her eyes were full with worried feelings and tears. Chapter 4 Pov:Sump A hour later "Let's stay here for the night!" Sump suggested glancing over at TaintedBlood,he looked at her smiling "Sure why not!" he responded.The moons were in the sky,above them TaintedBlood and Sump watch them as the stars twinkled in the sky as well.TaintedBlood fell asleep snoring loudly,Sump rest and Stared at the grass,moons,Stars,and then smelt something odd,Oh no she thought she had recognized that smell.It was the smell of a Viper she looked behind them and on a rock there it was,a Dragonbite viper.She jumped back as it slithered towards her,She was not warm enough to breathe fire.She flew into the air,the viper darted up trying to bite her,but it missed and fell back to the ground.It stared slithering towards TaintedBlood she darted towards it,she caught the snake by it's head and neck.She then sunk her talons into it's scales until it died.TaintedBlood and Sump were safe,none were bitten she caught her breath as she dropped the snake's body.She decided to go to sleep,she went into some mud near by,relaxed as everything faded into blackness.Her eyes went wide up at the smell of smoke,she was in the rainforest and there was a forest fire coming fast towards her.The flames jumped out at her like a dragon trying to bite her,she was cornered by the flames.She looked and saw TaintedBlood running towards her,but the flames swallowed him whole fear ran threw sump as the flames crept closer.Then she woke up,it was morning and TaintedBlood was already up it was just a nightmare she was still in mud.Everything was normal again "Good morning!" TaintedBlood greeted her from her waking."Good morning to you too" She said back to him she took deep breathes after all that happened in that Nightmare."Are you ok?" TaintedBlood asked her,his eyes were worried "I'm fine,i had a Nightmare that was all" She replied.Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)